Chasing Rainbows
by princezsupastar
Summary: A series of one-shots told across a spectrum of colours.
1. White

_A series of one-shots told across a spectrum of colours._

**CHASING RAINBOWS**

_So I was trying to come up with some new ideas for future stories and this popped into my head - not a multi-chap but a collection of one-shots with a rainbow theme. I know it sounds a little lame but I really like it; each chapter will be based on a different colour that will serve as that one-shot's prompt. _

_I plan on going through the main colours as well as tones - yellow, orange, red, pink, purple, blue, green, brown, black, gray and white. Some will be focused more on Kakashi's point of view and others on Sakura's. They'll probably be varying lengths, but I'll try to make them as lengthy as I can._

_Thank you to_ czarleigh_ who helped me pick out the first colour!_

_Please enjoy, and remember, reviews are very much loved. :)_

WHITE

Hatake Kakashi _hated_ snow.

Despite the warmer clothing that he had adorned and the maroon-hued scarf that was wrapped around his neck, he could still feel the chilly air permeate through the material as it caused him to shiver ever so slightly. He'd never been all that enthusiastic about the winter season, much preferring spring with it's warm days and balmy nights.

Yet here he was, on the outskirts of Konoha, an azalea-haired woman by his side. He couldn't quite recall what had caused them to journey all the way out there; they'd bumped into one another earlier that day and decided to have lunch together before taking a walk around the village to catch up. He could tell that she had been missing his company, the pleading tone of her voice as she asked him to join her for a meal making it obvious.

He still couldn't quite shake the guilt he felt; it had been quite a few weeks since they spent any time together. She had been busy with work at the hospital, and he'd been flat-out with continuous missions. It seemed as soon as he arrived home, he would be summoned to the Hokage's office one more to receive yet another scroll.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to have day off.

Even Sai and Naruto had been preoccupied themselves, the artist helping to reform Root and the blonde working hard to eventually take over from Tsunade when the time came for her to retire.

"You look like you're seriously contemplating something Kakashi-sensei." the young kunoichi beside him spoke up, peering up at him with curious jade orbs.

He really wished she would drop the honorific.

"I never was one for snow." he admitted, hoping that his words would help him get home sooner.

Her eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"Why not?" she inquired, confusion crossing over her delicate features.

Kakashi shrugged in response, unable to narrow the reason down for her.

She said nothing in reply, instead crouching down slowly to gather a small amount of snow in her gloved hands. Keeping her eyes trained on Kakashi, she stood once more, carefully moulding the snow underneath her fingers.

He narrowed his visible eye at her, knowing exactly what she was planning to do.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sakura."

The kunoichi simply grinned at him as though she had been presented with a challenge, mischief glinting in her eyes. Before Kakashi could say another word, he felt the snowball colliding with the side of his masked face, stinging his cheek slightly with the freezing temperature.

Almost immediately Sakura erupted with pealing laughter and moved to hide her face behind her hands, but it was not enough to completely snuff out the giggles that erupted from behind her fingers. The sound was like music to Kakashi's ears, however it did not stifle the heat that rose through his body as his silver brows knitted together.

If Sakura wanted a fight, then a fight she would have.

It took him only a few seconds to reach into the snow and create a weapon of his own, throwing it with absolute precision before she had a chance to notice. As soon as the snowball collided with her petite frame Sakura promptly halted her laughter and let out an indignant squeal, eyes snapping to Kakashi's masked face as his lips moved into a smug smile beneath the material.

"You're going to pay for that." she informed him darkly.

"You were the one who delivered the first blow. I was simply retaliating." he reminded her breezily.

He closed his eye in conquest, which moments later turned out to be the worst thing he could have done. He felt another snowball explode against his chest, and opened his eye just in time to dodge another one that seemed aimed for his head.

Realising that she'd just poked the beast and was now forced to endure it's wrath, Sakura ran for her life, attempting to find some kind of cover from the flurry of snowballs that were flying in her direction. As she raced, her laughter grew louder, tinkling through the air as she moved further away., To Kakashi's chagrin the pinkette was quick on her feet, jumping over a large rock before disappearing behind it completely.

"Do you surrender now?" he called out, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not a chance!" she exclaimed in reply, a single, pale hand appearing from behind the rock before it began to throw it's own barrage of snowballs in his direction.

Cursing himself, Kakashi darted for the nearest tree, hoping it would provide him with some kind of shield from the icy spheres. He'd foolishly believed that she'd hidden behind the rock simply to save herself from his attack, and hadn't expected her to recuperate and then continue to fight back.

He could see the snowballs whizzing by on either side of him, and felt the spray of ice when they hit the tree that he was poorly concealed behind and exploded. He hated to admit it, but Sakura definitely had the advantage in this snowy battle.

However, Kakashi wasn't one to give up so easily.

Taking in a deep breath, he quickly created a handful of snowballs before running out from behind the tree, darting towards the rock that his companion was still hiding behind as she began to fire once more. He dodged snowballs left, right and centre; but there was no way he was going to allow a few near-hits to stop him on his quest.

It seemed that Sakura soon realised she was about to be compromised as she reappeared above the rock, scrunching her nose up at Kakashi before she turned and sprinted in the opposite direction as more snowballs came her way. She may have been quick, but the silver-haired man was quite fast on his feet as well, and had the advantage of longer legs. He soon reached her in no time, tackling her unceremoniously to the ground.

He quickly pinned her down easily, his hands wrapping around her wrists as his legs held down hers. He was trying to avoid touching her as much as possible, worried that she might become uncomfortable by the sudden and rather close contact. The position they were currently in was not one that was acceptable for a young woman and a man who was fourteen years her senior; not to mention that they were formerly teacher and student.

However, Sakura didn't seem to take much care as she simply wiggled her petite frame under Kakashi in an attempt to get away, clearly annoyed that he had caught her.

"Do you concede?" he asked her, trying to ignore the flush that burned his masked cheeks as she continued to writhe underneath him.

She stopped moving and then sighed with defeat. "Fine, you win."

Satisfied with her answer, Kakashi moved off the pinkette and sat down beside her, surprised at how heavy his breathing had become. They hadn't overly exerted themselves, being shinobi he was incredibly fit and could easily take down a number of enemies before he even began to break a sweat. Was it just the cold weather? That seemed the most likely reason.

He didn't have much time to dwell on this however as Sakura suddenly pounced on him, taking his moment of distraction and using it to her advantage. She grabbed his wrists like he had done hers; only this time, she had quite comfortably straddled his hips, resting her weight lightly on his abdomen. He could feel her warmth penetrating through the material of their clothes, and was truing his best to ignore how close she was to his crotch.

Thankful that the mask was covering his now burning cheeks, he shot Sakura a questioning look.

"I lied." she answered simply, a smirk appearing on her lips. "I don't concede."

She lifted one hand up and seconds later Kakashi felt the chilliness of the snow that she'd just dumped into his silver mane. It froze his scalp; he could feel it melting and running through his hair in cool streams, making him shiver once more.

He glared up at Sakura.

Never would he had suspected her as one to fight dirty.

A smirk quirked on his masked lips as a chuckle rumbled from his chest.

It was time to fight fire with fire.

Mustering as much strength as he could, he pushed Sakura off him with enough force that she flew into the air before landing in the snow on her backside a few feet back, obviously surprised at the sudden gesture and yet he could also see the worry on her face - she knew she was in trouble.

Before she could even attempt to move out of the way, Kakashi jumped backwards and raised his hands before him in a flurry of seals.

_"Hyōton: Nami no Yuki!"_

A giant sheet of snow began to rise from the ground, rising higher as it gained momentum towards the pinkette, who's eyes widened in horror. There was no time for her to manoeuvre out of the way of the wave of snow, all she could do was cry out and cover her head with her hands as it crashed over her with a resounding boom, obscuring her from Kakashi's view.

Eventually the wave settled, soon revealing a solemn pink head sticking out of the snow, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout as she turned her eyes on him.

"That's cheating, Kakashi-sensei!"

He dug his hands in his pockets, feigning innocence.

"I'm not the one who falsely conceded." he replied, mirth dancing in his obsidian eye.

Sakura huffed before remaining silent, knowing that he was right.

Beneath his mask, Kakashi found himself grinning once more. As he moved over to Sakura and pulled her out of the snow, she poked him painfully in the ribs.

"If I come down with a cold because of this, I'm going to make you be the one to take care of me." she told him, narrowing her eyes.

Strangely, Kakashi found himself content with the idea. He wouldn't openly admit it, but their snowball fight had been one of the most enjoyable times he'd had in months. He couldn't recall the last time he had smiled so much.

Maybe snow wasn't actually that awful after all.

* * *

_Here's three things you should know;_

_**1.**__ I don't actually know if Kakashi really does dislike snow or not (I haven't seen any of the movies) but I could just picture him as a grumpy old man who doesn't like cold weather. And it made this chapter all the more interesting._

_**2.**__ Kakashi's attack translates to 'Ice Release: Wave of Snow' and isn't an actual attack; it's one I created for this. It sounds a bit silly, I know, but all the Ice Techniques were a bit too lethal and I wanted a fun one to wrap this up._

_**3.**__ I've never actually experienced snow, and therefore I've never been in a snowball fights. I can only assume that this is roughly what happens (with the execption of a jutsu, obviously. Unless ninjas actually do exist and are in hiding like wizards) and so if it's a bit off, I apologise._

_I'm letting the decision of the next colour prompt go to you guys! Whichever colour is suggested the most will be the theme of the next update, so please don't hesitate to let me know which one you'd like to see next._

_Please let me know what you think, feedback is incredibly helpful and very much appreciated. :)_


	2. Green

_Sorry for taking so long to update, I had to wait for my internet to refresh before I could come online and post anything. It totally sucks, hopefully one day I'll be able to have more than 3GB a month._

_Anyways, here's the new instalment, as decided on by you guys (with two votes for green and one for blue). I loved hearing your thoughts as usual and I really appreciate that some of you took the time to leave a review. _

_Please enjoy, and remember, reviews are very much loved! :)_

GREEN

"That jumpsuit may be ugly, but it sure does do wonders for a guy's backside."

Sakura nearly spit out her drink at Ino's comment, following the blonde's cerulean blue gaze towards a certain raven-haired shinobi clad in green. Thankfully, Lee was far away enough that he hadn't been able to hear Ino's inebriated exclamation, otherwise there was a good chance he would be at their table right now, pleading with Sakura to go out on a date with him.

"You think Lee has a nice butt?" TenTen spoke up, swirling her own drink lazily with a straw.

"You don't?" Ino asked back, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at the weapons-mistress.

TenTen rolled her eyes. "I see that jumpsuit practically everyday, not to mention that Gai-sensei wears the exact same outfit; it pretty much ruins the novelty."

"What about you, Forehead?"

The pinkette blinked, looking at her best friend as she tried to ignore the nickname. "What about me?"

"Lee's ass. Is it attractive? Yes or no?" Ino poked her in the arm.

Sakura tore her eyes away from the girls to look back at Lee, who was still facing away and luckily remained unaware of all the focus upon him.

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but yeah, Lee's got a really nice backside. It's all toned and defined, the jumpsuit definitely highlights all of that." she eventually replied, hoping that her answer would satisfy Ino's curiosity.

To her horror, the blonde turned to her with a smile that made the pinkette slightly uneasy.

"Lee's always been into you, why don't you ever say yes?" Ino inquired, squinting at her friend.

Sakura sighed. Truthfully, she did like Lee and he was a nice enough guy, but she'd always been interested in other people at the time. Once Sakura's heart was enamoured by another, it was difficult for her to even notice anyone else. At first she'd been so smitten with Sasuke, and once she'd realised that they boy she had loved was no longer there, she'd fallen head over heels for someone else entirely…

There was no chance he would ever feel the same; however, despite her feelings, Sakura wasn't completely deluded. She knew nothing would ever happen between them, and until she eventually moved on, she would have to simply suffer in silence.

Little did she know, the object of her affection was sitting in a booth beside she and the girls, painfully listening to every word exchanged between them. He looked over to his own companion who had miraculously fallen silent earlier and was fighting the need to pass out, his own vision hazy due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed in the past few hours.

He'd been surprised to see Sakura and her friends show up to the bar, luckily she hadn't noticed him at all, even when they'd taken the booth next to him. At first he'd been too busy in conversation with Gai to pay attention to what they had been speaking about, but once his friend had begun to slump over and remained rather quiet, he couldn't help but overhear their words.

An unfamiliar sensation began to rise in his abdomen when they mentioned Rock Lee, in turn discussing about the attractiveness of his backside. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, shaking ever so slightly with what almost felt like rage.

There was no way it could be jealousy.

Hatake Kakashi did not get jealous.

Yet everything in his body, chest and mind was screaming at him to go over to the young green-jumpsuit clad man and knock the living daylights out of him. And for what reason? Simply that three twenty-year old girls had been talking about how nice his butt looked.

He knew that wasn't the real reason why he was feeling like this.

It was because Sakura in particular had admitted that she liked Lee's ass.

Suddenly, Kakashi wondered if his own backside looked as good to the group of girls on the other side of the booth, if perhaps they ever sat around discussing how they thought it attractive. Then again, the mention of the jumpsuit came up, the fact that it clung to the body almost like a second skin and did not hide much. His own pants were rather baggy and loose, therefore his ass wasn't as definable and easy to see.

He watched the younger shinobi make his way out of the bar, following his movements with an intense one-eyed glare. From what he could see, there was nothing special about his physique. Surely as a man who had trained for many more years, Kakashi's own lean and yet muscular limbs were much more appealing; therefore wouldn't his own backside be much more alluring to the women of the village, both older and younger alike?

It was most likely the alcohol talking, but suddenly Kakashi found himself determined to know what Sakura thought of his butt.

It was this determination that made him reach over the table, shake his friend back to the point of consciousness and demand that they switch outfits.

* * *

"You really like someone, Forehead? Someone that's not Sasuke-kun?" Ino demanded to know, clearly amazed by the sudden information.

Sakura nodded defiantly. "When the boy you think you love tries to kill you, twice, it kind of puts a dampener on the whole thing. I could deal with unrequited love, but not that."

TenTen leaned across the table, her cheeks flushed with alcohol. "What about this new guy? Does he like you back?"

"No. I doubt he ever will. I mean, the whole thing is…kind of complicated."

Ino frowned. "Complicated? How?"

"Well, there's a good chance that if anything ever happened, it would upset a lot of people." Sakura answered cryptically, hoping that they wouldn't ask her just who it was.

"Hmm, I can't think of anyone you could go out with who would upset anyone…"

"It isn't Naruto is it? 'Cause not only would that be super-weird, but it would devastate Hinata." Ino suggested, scrunching her nose up in thought.

The pinkette shook her head. "I love Naruto, but as a brother, and that's it."

"Sai?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Kiba?"

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have time for me outside of hanging out with Akamaru. Also, no."

"Chouji?"

"He's a nice guy, but don't really know him all that well."

"Shino?"

"I think he'd rather be with his bugs than an actual girl."

"Shikamaru?"

At TenTen's last suggestion, Ino slowly turned to Sakura with narrowed eyes in what appeared to be a silent threat.

"Oh no. He's all Ino's."

Her comment quickly flustered the blonde, who's cheeks instantly turned an interesting shade of crimson.

"He's not mine, I just-"

"Sure sure, Ino-pig. Keep telling yourself that." Sakura smiled wryly at her.

"Hmm. Gaara? That would make sense, with him being the Kazekage and all."

"You know, for a guy who doesn't ever really sleep, he's kind of cute."

"I think he'd be a little too…extreme for me. So no."

"Come on Sakura, you have to give us some kind of hint!" TenTen exclaimed, looking somewhat impatient.

The pinkette bit her lip. "He's…older than I am."

Ino and TenTen's eyebrows rose in unison, obviously surprised by the new information.

"…how old are we talking here?" the blonde asked, edging closer to her friend who sighed once more.

"If you both promise to keep your mouths shut, especially you, Ino-pig; I'll tell you. It's-"

Out of nowhere, the entire establishment fell eerily silent. Gone was the constant hum of conversations and the occasional chuckle or clinking of glasses against one another. Every single one of the patrons had suddenly been rendered speechless, mouths agape with widened eyes that were focused on the man who had just exited the nearby bathroom.

Following the simultaneous stares, Sakura felt like her own eyes were about to escape their sockets as the mortification hit her with full force.

"Kakashi-sensei!?"

This had to be a dream. Actually, not a dream; instead it was a completely twisted nightmare. She knew Kakashi didn't drink very often and therefore had always had a low tolerance when dealing with alcohol, but she never thought she would see the day when he would do something as outrageous and awful as this.

The navy-hued mask remained in place, as did his fingerless gloves, the wrappings around his calves and his sandals; however, his dark pants, matching long-sleeved top and flak-jacket were gone.

Replaced with the most horrid item of clothing Sakura knew of - a green, skin-tight jumpsuit.

There was nothing left to the imagination. The material clung tightly to his body, distinguishing the fine lines of his toned and muscular form. The rather impressive bulge was rather hard to miss at the front, causing Sakura to quickly avert her eyes as her cheeks burned ferociously.

"Holy mother of-"

"Woah, that must be some super strong sake, I swear on my life that I can see Kakashi-sensei wearing Gai-sensei's jumpsuit."

Briefly distracted, Sakura turned her eyes to Ino and TenTen, who could both apparently see him too, meaning that this incident was actually very real. She turned her attention back to Kakashi who was looking back at her directly with an intense gaze that made her even more confused about the entire situation, as well as strangely nervous.

There was no way he was ever going to be able to live this down.

Jumping up from her seat, she weaved through the crowds of people who were still staring at him incredulously, eventually reaching the clearly drunk man. She said nothing to him, only glancing up at him with an unimpressed look on her delicate features before she grabbed his hand and pulled him forcibly back towards the bathroom.

"Dyn-mic Ent-y!"

Gai passed them on the way looking worse for wear, she could see that he was now dressed in Kakashi's shirt, pants and jacket, although he had kept those awful orange leg-warmers on over his calves. He acknowledged them with a shaky thumbs up before stumbling back to the booth he had been seated at before, Sakura too focused on dealing with Kakashi to notice just how sickly the other man looked.

Opening the door to the bathroom, she pushed Kakashi inside first before entering behind him and closing the door, ensuring that it was locked so they would not be disturbed.

"Just how much have you had to drink?" she implored as she spun to face the silver-haired man, hands moving to her hips.

"Enough." came his vague reply.

Sakura let out a low growl of frustration. "You must be absolutely wasted to ever think that wearing this," she indicated to the jumpsuit, making sure to keep her eyes focused above his waist, "was ever a great idea."

Behind his mask, Kakashi couldn't help but frown. He'd been ecstatic when she had finally taken notice of him and pulled him into the bathroom, his hazed mind wandering to dark, forbidden places, but he hadn't been expecting a lecture of all things. As she began to pace back and foward across the small tiled room, he let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"I wanted to know if my ass looked good."

Sakura paused in her steps, her eyes snapping to his sole obsidian one.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

Did she just hear him correctly? Perhaps it was time to get her ears checked again.

"I overheard you talking about Lee, and I wondered if…"

"…if I thought you had a nice butt?" Sakura finished for him disbelievingly.

He nodded. "Yes."

The heat began to rise in her cheeks once more as a small smile crept onto her face.

"You didn't have to wear Gai's jumpsuit to find out, I've always thought you had a really attractive backside." she admitted to him, her eyes now trained on the tiled ground, unable to meet his.

Kakashi blinked as her words sunk in.

"Really?"

"Really."

The atmosphere around the two suddenly turned rather pleasant, cheeks flushing simultaneously as they glanced at each other awkwardly. Neither of them could find the courage to speak until the realisation of what he had done finally hit Kakashi with an amazingly sobering effect.

"Everyone out there saw me wearing this thing, didn't they?" he asked Sakura, who's cheeks were still dusted with pink.

"Unfortunately, yes." she told him, running her fingers through her air with uneasiness.

Inwardly, Kakashi cursed himself. He would never be able to live this down.

"I can't go back out there, not until I'm dressed in my own clothes."

Sakura offered him a hopeful smile. "Well that shouldn't be too difficult to do, we can just go and get Gai, bring him back here and you can exchange clothes again. Problem solved!"

Well, it wouldn't entirely solve the mess he had made, but both Kakashi and Sakura were well aware of this. As she unlocked the door and opened it, he followed her back to the main area of the bar, just in time to see Gai look up at the pair and smile before suddenly throwing up all over himself.

And Kakashi's clothes.

There went that plan.

His mind racing, the horror and mortification returning to his system as he desperately willed for everyone that surrounded them to suddenly become blind at that moment so he could escape with the dregs of his dignity that remained intact. His heart dropped as he realised that would never happen, that now he would have to face the consequences of his ridiculous idea and the humiliation that would surely follow.

Sakura turned to face Kakashi, giving him her best attempt at a reassuring smile.

"Well, at least you still have a nice ass."

* * *

_Here's three things you should know;_

_**1.**__ Poor Kakashi. I love the guy, I really do, but it's too much fun humiliating him. _

_**2.**__ I'm hoping this isn't too OOC with Kakashi wearing the jumpsuit. Lets just say that alcohol does lower your inhibitions and since he's not really a big drinker, it would hit him harder than most. Also, he was jealous and wanted to prove a point. Being under the influence of alcohol will make you do crazy things to impress someone (knows from embarrassing personal experience)._

_**3.**__ You know how there are guys who are either 'boob-guys' or 'butt-guys' when it comes to the ladies and what they are more attracted to, and then with girls they either go for shoulders or legs; I have to admit that I'm a total butt-girl. If the guy has a really nice back and butt, I'm totally sold. That is, of course, if their personality wins me over first. Don't worry. I'm not shallow and I don't only care about looks, just thought I would share that with you._

_Once again, I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide the colour theme for the next update. I look forward to seeing which colour gets the most votes!_

_Please let me know what you think, feedback is incredibly helpful and very much appreciated. :)_


End file.
